Will (Black Lightning)
Will is a minor villain in the first season of the 2018 CW series Black Lightning. Biography Will is a young and rash member of the street gang The 100 and frequents one of their turfs, the 100 Club. He is the cousin of under-boss and owner of the 100 Club, Lala. After Will was caught by the Freeland Police Department during a drug deal, costing the 100 Gang over one grand worth of drugs, Lala made sure he had commission money and a lawyer. However, Lala wants payback. During one evening in the 100 Club, Will meets Jennifer Pierce and flirts with her. However, the two are soon joined by several 100 thugs who bring Will and Jennifer into Lala's office, despite Jennifer insisting that she has nothing to do with Will. Once both are in his office, Lala threatingly asks why he has to chase Will down like this if he wants to have a conversation. Will tries to defuse the situation, claiming that he was busy earning the money Lala claims he owes him. Surprised and affronted by this, Lala reminds Will of the money he lost him. Jennifer tries to leave the room, as she is not associated with any of them, but Lala coldly tells her to stay in the room and "just be cute". He then speaks to Will again, reminding Will that he provided him with commissary money and a lawyer. Angered that Will does not accept that he actually does owe Lala money, Lala hits Will in the face. Surprised, Will asks why Lala has to do this in front of "his girl" and although Jennifer tries to explain to Lala that she just met Will, Lala even implies that Jennifer - Will's girl - should pay off some of Will's debt by prostituting herself in one of the 100 gang's motels, and Will accepts it. Jennifer is shocked and outright refuses and, furious that Will brought her into this situation, rams her knee into Will's balls which earns her some laughter and respect from Lala. Suddenly, the lights in the club go out and, fearing an attack, Lala's henchmen storm out of the office. In the resulting shootout with Jefferson Pierce, Jennifer's father who has electricity superpowers and tracked her down to the club, Jennifer and Will flee from Lala's office. The next day, Will heads to Jennifer's school to apologize. However, Jennifer is more shocked about the fact that he actually tracked her down than she is grateful for the apology. When she tries to get away from Will, Will grabs her and tries to hold her back. Jennifer's sister Anissa shoves him away and tells him that he has nothing to do at the school and Will tries to draw a gun. However, he is stopped by Jefferson, who is the school's headmaster. Although he still angrily tries to draw his gun, Jefferson reminds him of the consequences of shooting up a school in broad daylight. Seemingly cooled off, Will walks off but states that Pierce has not seen the last of him yet. Hours later, Will enters the school again with several thugs. Bearing guns, they enter Anissa's classroom and kidnap both her and Jennifer. They bring the two women to the Seahorse Motel, where Will wants to prostitute them just as Lala ordered. However, once Lala arrives and sees what Will has done in his anger, he is outraged and knocks Will to the ground for his idiocy. He incredulously asks Will whether he really thought that bringing the two to the motel was a good idea. When Will actually confirms this, Lala gets even more angry and brutally beats up Will by claiming that the two are no ordinary girls, that their father is like "Black Jesus" to the community and that he should not have made a move like that without permission. He orders Will to make the two girls disappear and advises him to do the same afterwards. Lala then leaves the room and does not witness Pierce storming the motel as Black Lightning reborn. After taking out several of Lala's thugs, Pierce electrocutes Will and uses his electical powers to levitate Will over the ceiling of the motel. He wants to know where Lala is hidden but Will refuses to tell him, claiming he does not know. This causes pierce to drop Will two stories into the parking lot, crashing him into his own car. After causing this giant mess, Will flees and stays hidden because he fears retribution from Lala. This proves to be futile when Lala's henchmen find him, capture him and bring him to Lala who executes him by shooting him in the head. Lala's henchmen drop the corpse in a dumpster in the city. After Will's corpse is found by Pierce's ally Gambi, Gambi can use the data on Will's phone to find out Lala's address which leads to Lala's arrest, allowing Will some posthumous revenge. Gallery Images WillClub.png 100GangWill.png WillJennifer.png WillAtSchool.png WillCar.png WillInterrogated.png WillCaptured.png WillExecuted.png Navigation Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Male Category:Teenagers Category:Gangsters Category:Drug Dealers Category:Kidnapper Category:Slaver Category:Blackmailers Category:Thugs Category:Deceased Category:Minion Category:Betrayed Category:Pawns